With all my heart
by Ich liebe dich nichts
Summary: Brooke has one last wish and this is how it was fulfilled


Brooke was sick, every one knew now. She had kept it hidden for so long, keeping the pain to herself to keep the pain from the others. Her new husband hadn't taken the news well and had immediately fell to his knees sobbing. That night they held each other as they cried.

Haley had taken the news bad too, Brooke didn't want to stress her out too bad with baby Lydia only being a few months old. But as soon as Brooke left the Scott house her best friend sought out information to help Brooke out.

Nathan tried to act strong at first, but he soon realized that he could be losing his best friend. Not many knew it, really only Peyton, Nathan, Brooke and Haley, and some of their parents but before Peyton and Brooke became friends it was Nathan and Brooke. They had grown up in the same group, seeing as both of their parents had money...Brooke simply slipped her arms around her friend's neck and held him to her, just as he had done many times in the past.

Peyton, Lucas, and Swayer were difficult in Brooke's mind to tell. Having not seen them since Swayer had been born years earlier, she simply sent an email after trying to get ahold of them, stating that she was dying and she would like to see them before she passed. They were on the next available plane.

Jamie Scott, was the one boy that Brooke could always depend on, no matter what she could have Jamie by her side. When his parents and Brooke broke the news to him, he didn't believe it and quickly ran to his room and locked the door, hoping that by this it meant that it wasn't true and his Aunt Brooke was just fine. After ten minutes Brooke knocked on the door and the two spent most of the day just lying in Jamie's bed holding each other.

But now as Brooked laid in her bed, what she guessed for one of the last times she came to the realization. She needed to say goodbye to one more person, one of the most important people in Brooke's life. She quickly called Julian and asked him to do this one thing for her, because she needed to say goodbye.

In the mean time Brooke was struggling to hang on long enough to say goodbye to everyone. She could feel her life slowly slipping away. She spent time with each of her friends the people she considered family.

When she was lucky to have a moment to herself, she would sit on the porch and stare out at the water. She was wrapped up in a blanket and had a note pad and envelopes next to her. She wrote a letter for Jamie, Swayer, and Lydia for every birthday until they turned eighteen and then one of their wedding day. It was something she hoped they would treasure dearly.

She then wrote a letter to her husband telling him that while it would be hard for awhile she wanted him to move on and have children one day. And she knew any women was lucky to have him, because she knew she was.

For Tutor Mom she wrote how lucky she was to have found a great friend in Haley James Scott and how no matter what she would be ok, because she had her mother, father, and now Brooke to look after her.

Peyton's letter was hard because they hadn't been close in years after growing apart after high school. She told Peyton while she has lost a lot of people, they were all looking after her. And she would make sure to tell Anna and Eli how much their daughter missed them.

Lucas, she explained that it was he how made her want to do better than what she was. She said that it was because of him that she fought everyday to do a little better then the day before. She couldn't thank him enough for that.

When writing to Nathan she slipped in a picture of the two of them, and in between them was a baby Jamie. It was taking only a few days after he was born and both teens were looking down at the new born baby. She couldn't be happier that they named her godmother of such a great little boy.

Brooke could tell she wasn't going to last much longer. A day or two at most. She put the shoe box filled with letters next to her and closed her eyes hoping that the last person would come. Brooke didn't know how much longer she could hold one.

Julian jumped when he heard a knock at the door, they had gotten many visitors over the last couple of weeks, everyone wanting to say their last goodbyes to Brooke. But he knew tis was different. He just knew. He quickly guided her towards the bedroom, but she knew the way. She had walked it before he had even stepped into this house.

She didn't knock or announce her presence but she never did when walking into this room. It was never needed.

Brooke's eyes slowly opened, they fluttered before landing on the door. Brooke's frail hand came to cover her mouth. As one word slipped out of her chapped lips. The girl sprinted over to the bed and grabbed the older women in a hug.

"You made it." Brooke whispered, her voice more hoarse then usual.

"I came as fast as I could." The dark haired girl replied. "Why didn't you called sooner?" A tear slipped down her face and fell to the floor. Brooke sighed and cupped the girl's face.

"You have your own mother now Sam, you didn't need me anymore." A tear slipped from Brooke's eyes too. Sam let out a small sob as Julian peeked his head in.

"Is there anything you need?" Is voice cracked as he knew this was the end.

"Coffee, I want a coffee from Karen's." Was what was answered back. Julian knew how much Brooke loved the coffee from her teens.

"Of course, I'll be back soon. I love you." With a kiss on each women's forehead he left with tears in his eyes and a pain in his heart he set of to get his wife her last gift.

"I need you more. I thought you didn't want me anymore. You never called and when you did it was always short." Sam sobbed as soon as she heard the door close.

"Oh Sammy, I always loved you. You are my daughter no matter what alright. I love you. Now come lay with me." And just like old time Sam crawled into bed and laid her head on Brooke's chest.

With an uneven breath Brooke's eyes slowly closed, she knew she was safe in Sam's arms. And the last thing she heard before she took her last breath was her daughter saying, "I love you mom, with all my heart." It had been the line Brooke had given Sam any time she felt she wasn't welcomed with Brooke. She would say, "I love you, with all my heart." And it would always bring a smile to her face.

When Julian walked into the room he shared with his wife, he immediately dropped the coffee in his hands to run over to the bed.

Sam's head was buried in Brooke's neck and he could see the tears on Brooke's chest and neck.

"She's gone, she's gone..." Sam and Julian said together. Sam looked up and quickly ran into Julian's arms, apologizing for all the wrongs she had done.

"It's alright Samson, she's happy now."

It was now years later and Sam and everyone else still had a part of their hearts that was devoted to Brooke and Brooke only. Julian had followed through with Brooke's wishes and had married a women ten years after Brooke had died. They had one child a boy named Ryan Davis Baker. His wife new that while his heart might not all be hers she was ok with sharing with a women that sounded pretty wonderful.

Jamie had gone on to college and play for the Charlotte Bobcats, and on all of his jerseys there was two letters, TB, team Brooke because no matter what team he was on, the most important one was Brooke's.

Haley and Nathan had a hard time getting over the death of their best friend but together they changed the name of the diner to Brooke's Cafe for the wonderful women that had brought them back together.

Lucas after many years was able to write one last book, dedicated to one Brooke Davis. This just happened to be the story of Brooke and was huge. And sold all around the world.

Peyton deiced to do another album for a person she loved. Hoes over Bros had artiest from Haley James Scott, to Alex, to all of Brooke's favorite artist. The profits went to aspiring fashion designers.

On Lydia's wedding day, her wedding dress that Brooke had designed but never actually made. Also in Lydia's clutch one could find a letter stating how Brooke was of the women, and that she would be watching over her today.

Swayer soon became an artist like her mother, and all over her room one would find pictures of Brooke that Swayer had drawn. She had given one to all of her parents friends. It gave them each a small part of Brooke.

Sam at age twenty nine gave birth to a tiny baby girl weighing in a six pounds five ounces and twenty one inches long. Upon seeing the little girl Sam immediately new what to name the screaming babe. Brooke Penelope. And when the family had come back to their home, days after the delivery, Sam sat in a rocking chair with her daughter in her arms.

"You have a lot to live up to, but I know you can do it, after all you were named after the strongest person I knew. I love you Brooke, with all my heart."


End file.
